


The Book of Riddles

by Matryo



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Riddles Ahoy, Don't Read This, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Murder Mystery, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot Collection, Pining, Romance, Slice of Life, canonverse, this is where all of my crappy plotbunnies go to die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matryo/pseuds/Matryo
Summary: All the riddles, all the mysteries, the puzzles and conundrums that never were, yet always will be. Here, for your prying eyes to see.I present to you,The Book of Riddles. A drabble/one shot collection of your favorite lean, mean, green machine, The Riddler.





	The Book of Riddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DorkKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkKnight/gifts).



> The first chapter is inspired by a certain panel in Issue 11 of Gotham Adventures. Has nothing to do with it, though, aside from the first line, along with a certain riddle. If you manage to catch it you get a virtual cookie.

"You really want to _challenge_ me, Nigma? You really want to go _head to-_ _"_

"Yes."

Edward blinked. Batman blinked. He was rendered utterly speechless.

One moment, he had been self assured of his own victory over the Dark Knight. He was certain that his riddle would ensnare the vigilante's mind _this time_. He'd been a thorn in the Bat's side for the better part of a week, now. He'd systematically instigated three separate bank robberies all in one night, spray painted hidden question marks all over the city, hijacked the Gotham City News _at least_ twice, threatening to leave the world _hanging_ in the balance- only to have one of his drones drop a snow globe on Batman's head when he so _rudely_ cheated at one of his traps and rescued the hapless fool left tied up inside.

It's not like they would have _died_.

Maybe.

~~He was bored. Sue him. Several others already did. Including Dent.~~

Anyways. He had placed everything _just so,_ all to test Batman's wits to the fullest. And Edward was planning much more where that came from.

Unfortunately, as always, Batman, being the dirty _cheat_ that he was, just had to ruin the game. Edward didn't know what hit him when the all-too familiar black _blur_ came crashing in through his apartment window (really, he _just_ got that fixed).

Edward was about to snap at him- how _dare_ he intrude on him- he wasn't _ready-_

But then, Batman yanked him close by the lapels of his jacket, and growled in his face.

He couldn't think. He could scarcely _breathe._ All that Edward could focus on, was just how scandalously close Batman was to him. He was less than an inch away from his face, glaring down as they breathed the _same air-_

So really, it was no wonder that his mind short circuited. What little of Edward's filter that was left now long gone, he blurted out the first answer that flitted across his head.

_Yes._

A long, awkward moment passed between the two men. Edward was positively mortified.

"On second thought, Arkham seems to be looking rather appealing to me right about now."

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
